


Wings of Change

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: Coco AU's and Crossovers [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood and Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: "Let it hurt you until it can't hurt anymore."- Liam RyanBroken wings on broken dreams, Hector struggles to hold onto the terrible world of truth.





	Wings of Change

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in the full story behind the Winged AU, I'll be posting it all onto my tumblr, just-your-average-companion. It'll be in my blog of everything-coco. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy and good luck!

Cassia Rivera was downright seething. She and her makeshift flock, Xavier and Lorraine, were heading inside what was referred to as the "Sanctuary", what was supposed to be a safe haven for avians, but it wasn't.

 

The so-called "Sanctuary" was, in fact, a place where its leader, Cyrus Matthews, could brutally torture upon the winged beings that existed within society. Avians and humans had this divide even though they'd been co-existing together for the longes time until Cyrus had managed to convince everyone that his building was somehow a good thing, with the intent of helping them, yet all he had done was cause more harm. He'd rounded up avians, capturing and enslaving them, performing experiments for his own entertainment. 

 

Cassia lunged at a guard, using her wings to smack him into unconsciousness, before making her way down a corridor. She pulled out a blade, spinning around as another guard approached, driving it into his side, yet she didn't kill him. She was done, determined to bring the Sanctuary down. Now that her brother was dead. 

 

Her wings flared as she heard footsteps, slamming the person hard against the wall. 

 

"Where is he?!" She growled. 

 

"I don't know where- what are you even talking about?! Get off me!" The man she held hissed.

 

"You better tell me now where Cyrus is or so help me now-" Cassia snarled. "You're one of them!" Her eyes widened when she saw the pair of black, tattered wings that suddenly unfurled from the man's back. "Ok, showtime's over! Where. Is. Cyrus?!" 

 

"You know I'm going to get into trouble..." the man grumbled.

 

"Zip it, feather-brain! I'm going to take that man down and hopefully... I'll get my-"  Cassia shook her head. She didn't need to explain she hoped to leave with her brother's... body. "You are going to take me to him and, then..." she growled, imagining her anger against Cyrus. 

 

What was it about this one? Her aura radiated power, anger, someone who wasn't to be messed with. Ernesto found himself enthralled by it, oddly enough. He finally decided to lead Cassia to where Cyrus was, hesitating before slowly opening the door. 

 

Upon seeing Cyrus, Cassia stilled. She growled, "You- You ungrateful, pathetic-" with a full out snarl, Cassia flared out her wings and knocked into Cyrus, holding him down. " _I hate you! You RUINED EVERYTHING!"_ She screeched, raining down punches and kicks at the man who kidnapped her brother. 

 

"Get her off!" Cyrus growled at Ernesto. 

 

Ernesto didn't move for a moment before pulling Cassia back when he felt she was losing energy. 

 

"Alright, as much as he deserves this, I think you need him alive for more proof," he smirked at seeing how Cyrus glared at him. What did he care now? If Cassia was indeed with the Renegade, the Sanctuary was finished. 

 

"Where is my- Hector. Where. Is. Hector?" Cassia snarled between her panting. 

 

"Hector?! Uh... he's- come with me," Ernesto frowned. 

 

"You won't get away with this!" Cyrus growled, but Cassia spun around and kicked him hard before handcuffing him to the desk then walked out to follow Ernesto. 

 

There was a thick heavy silence as Ernesto led Cassia to where she needed to go. He should've done a better job at protecting a member of his own flock. "You have to- I warn you. He's not doing... well." 

 

"You- You keep talking... like- he's alive?" Cassia breathed suddenly. "OH! I knew it! I KNEW HE HAD TO BE ALIVE!" 

 

Cassia pushed the door open and her world came shattering down upon her. She felt a breath escape her. No, no, no, no. Oh, god, this wasn't what she wanted. Was that- she ran over, to her brother. This was a terrible fate upon him. 

 

Hector couldn't process who was even talking from everything he was going through. There was a ringing in his ears from a recent blow making it hard to think and hear. His nearly featherless wings twitched closer to himself, trying to protect them from another onslaught of stomps from Cyrus' boot. Yes, there was dry mud on his wings and face from a rainy day. He could still recall what Cyrus had said.  **-Here's some mud for your homesickness, rodent.-** The tone of Cyrus' voice, his face while he said it, everything had been etched into Hector's brain like a knife. His cheek was swollen around a dirty cut that was certainly infected along with several more. He had scars from cuts that had gotten too big by Hector struggling while Cyrus was doing the deed. Cyrus only wanted him alive for fun, so he stitched him up, but very poorly, causing more pain. 

 

Hector's leg was obviously broken, along with one of his forearms and several fingers, which had mud. It was clear how it had been broken... his neck was covered in bruises from being strangled, a few scratches from struggle and Cyrus digging his nails in. He had lost a tooth from a severe punch to the face. His side was even more covered in bruises from broken ribs and kicks, areas burnt with electrical scars from different forms of "tasers." His feet were bloody from broken glass shards he'd stepped on. There was no way he would've been able to get away, had he even gotten the chance. His back had a series of cuts on his back around the bases of his wings, a result of Cyrus toying with his mind and trying to take off his wings. 

 

"... no-" Cassia breathed. "HECTOR! Ay, mi querido hermano. No te van a volver a tocar. Nunca mas se meteran con mi familia," she growled. Her eyes practically flashed dangerously from the amount of rage she was feeling. She turned to the other avian, Ernesto. "Take him to the forest. You'll be meeting one of our members there. And whatever you do, don't... come... back." She hissed, trembling. 

 

Cassia's hands were clenched at her sides as she made her way back to Cyrus. Before she got there, she let out an angry snarl and kicked the wall, a sharp sob tearing from her lips. 

 

"You- You stupid..." she sucked in a dry breath before finding her prey. Oh, she was going to make him pay. "Why, hello, Cyrus." She purred as she released the cuff holding Cyrus to the desk and dragged him to where he'd been keeping her brother. "I. Hope. You're. Happy." She hissed. "YOU MESSED UP MY BROTHER!" Cassia screeched in his face. "YOU RAT!" 

 

Ernesto swallowed thickly as he had to maneuver himself in a way that wouldn't harm Hector when he picked him up. He gritted his teeth, forcing back the urge to deal with Cyrus. That need for vengeance pulsed at him, like a moth drawn to the flame. Cyrus had hurt a member of his flock. /His/ flock. With his wings tucked behind him, Ernesto made the slow and long walk towards the forest.

 

Despite anyone's best efforts, a cry still forced its way from Hector's lips. His wings tensing before going limp again, all his reactions at being picked up only made it hurt more. His breathing became almost hectic, causing him to almost pass out. 

 

"No, no, quedate despierto," Ernesto muttered. "You can't fall asleep." 

 

Imelda was waiting for Ernesto to arrive with some of the escapees. She froze, her eyes widening when she saw Ernesto... holding- no. It couldn't be. Could it? Hector! 

 

"But I thought- that maldito hombre! That son of a-" beautiful words, Imelda. She was seething, but then she just went rigid. Once she saw the full out state, Imelda felt like she was being thrown into the pits of hell... being forced into an endless nightmare. Because it had taken her a year to realize that she'd been hopelessly in love with Hector. And this is what resulted of him. A broken, tattered mess. It would be a miracle if he recovered. 

 

"All he wanted was to go home> And you took that from him," Cassia growled as she flared her wings and slammed Cyrus hard into the wall. "WAS THAT SO HARD TO GRASP?! He was trying to go home, to me, to his  _sister_." She snarled before pausing, letting her hand clutch pieces of glass and flinging them at Cyrus. "You rat. Your reputation will go to pieces and do you know why? Because the Sanctuary's true colors will be revealed. And you'll go down with the dogs." 

 

"Come on. He needs medical attention," Imelda frowned. She kept a growl away from her voice. "No te mereciste esto, Hector." She muttered softly. The Renegade member didn't say another word, not bothering to check if Ernesto was following. Wait. "You. Have. Wings?! And when were you planning to mention that?!" 

 

Hector whined at her tone and the pain of flinching. He began to tremble...

 

Cassia was shaking as she lunged at Cyrus again, her teeth bared. She attacked, using everything in her power to get him hurt. The avian grabbed hold of a metal pipe and swung it hard at her brother's kidnapper. "This. Is. For-" 

 

"Oh, please. He's already broken." Cyrus barked out a laugh, refusing to react to all of the avian's hits. 

 

"Espero que pudras en el infierno!" Cassia screeched. 

 

Hector's breathing got worse, body trembling as he began to have flashbacks of Cyrus just by Imelda's scream. He began to cry. 

 

Ernesto's eyes widened. 

 

"We've got to do something. He's bad enough as it is," he frowned, his wings giving a light flap. "His wings..." he muttered. 

 

"We're almost there. He'll be fine." Imelda insisted, but whether she was convincing herself or for Hector's sake, she didn't know. 

 

Blood kept trickling down what was left of Hector's wings, both of which were dragging slightly. They began to shake, brushing off what little feathers they had, falling down like rocks. 

 

Cassia was still fuming, attacking with anything she could get her hands on. Her eyes zeroed in on the fact she had blood on her knuckles. She could kill Cyrus, if she wanted to, but... what would that say about her? About what she'd taught Hector? She'd taught him about free will, about hope, about the fact that things were still good. And look where it'd gotten him. 

 

"I won't kill you. You will fall," Cassia hissed. "Like the gutless rat you are." She swung down her fist one last time, knocking Cyrus unconscious. 

 

Hector's eyes kept closing on him, gasping and his eyes still streaming down with tears. 

 

Imelda reached the Renegade quarters and with Ernesto's help managed to lay Hector down on a bed. She sat at his side, being extra careful when she lightly pet what was left of his wings. 

 

Cassia was checking the cages, one by one, freeing any and every avian she could find. Eventually, she came across a cage, seeing a young fledgling huddled in a corner. 

 

"Miguel..." she breathed, unlocking it and pulled the trembling boy out, softly holding him as he sobbed in her arms. 

 

Hector cried out weakly when he was laid down, several ribs broken and shifting. Even his back was severely injured from a kick there too. There was more skin, blood, and mud than feather to see on his broken wings... 

 

Cassia had made it back to the Renegade quarters with Miguel. The female avian finally broke down at the sight of Hector, the tears heavily streaming down her face. 

 

"You didn't deserve this. You didn't," she sobbed. 

 

Despite best efforts, Miguel's eyes widened in sheer disbelief at the sight of his father. 

 

"Pa-Pa-Papa?" He shook. The fledgling's wings flapped, fluttering to all sides, as he registered what he'd seen. Miguel's wings hadn't been clipped and the boy was now hovering above the ground, crying. 

 

With the ringing, it was hard for Hector to hear but he heard both of them well enough to start crying himself. He didn't recognize them yet, his mind too scrambled, scared at hearing others crying. His body and wings shook harder in fear of another beating. 

 

"Hector...? It's me. Cassia," Cassia murmured. "You're alright." she continued. Her wings buried into Hector's malnourished frame, making it really obvious he was a member of a flock. No one was allowed to touch him, not now. 

 

Hector whined at being handled, his breathing speeding up. Until that is... he realized they were wings. It was the only feeling that could keep him somewhat calm, knowing that one of his own was holding him. 

 

Miguel's wings flapped helplessly behind him, unable to really control them, as he stared at Hector. He wanted to provide comfort and in the process, buried himself beneath Cassia's wings, a soft trill escaping him. 

 

Ernesto was certainly surprised. This woman was a part of Hector's flock? Even then... not mates. Sister? 

 

Hector seemed to calm down at hearing the trill and feeling the wings protectively around him. He began to cry, but not out of sadness or despair. He was crying because for the first time in a year, he at least felt truly safe. 

 

Miguel let out a purr as he snuggled into Hector, the boy trilling. Even with the fact that his dad looked like a beaten-down dog, he was just glad they were out. They were a flock again. A family. 

 

Cassia took her moment alone with Hector and Miguel to sing softly. She kept her wings around Hector as she shifted, making a sandwich out of herself and her family. 

 

Hector couldn't help but groan at the contact, so much hurt that it was hard to enjoy the physical contact. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright light. 

 

Miguel pulled away, startled. The young avian let out a confused trill, suddenly nervous. Had he hurt his father? 

 

Cassia refused to move her wings from Hector, continuing to sing. She smiled when Miguel purred in reply and spread her wings out more. 

 

Hector tried his best to let out a soft purr, but it came out like a high-pitched dog whining. 

 

Cassia noticed and held back a wince. "Siempre estare aqui para protegerte, hermano," she murmured softly. 

 

Hector was exhausted, but he knew it was safe, wanting to let it last for fear that he was just dreaming. He heard "hermano" and it took a while to process. He hadn't heard that word said to him for a long time... years, too many. But oh, how he missed it. He took his time that the warmth on his side had been Miguel by his shocked trill. He hadn't heard that in a year... a whole year in his life. 

 

Cassia began purring like a cat. She was careful not to physically harm Hector, especially with all that he had clearly gone through. The avian shifted again, until she got comfortable without harming her younger brother.

 

"Hector..." she cooed. "Hector, talk to me." 

 

His throat was still raw from screaming and crying, but he tried. He only got a weak, "C- Cas-" 

 

"Hector!" Cassia cried and began to sob at how terrible he sounded. "Oh, Hector, mi querido hermano, todo va a estar bien. Ya veras." 

 

Hector tried raising the only hand that wasn't broken to touch her face since he could barely see and couldn't move his head to look more, but it forced a groan out of him from the pain. 

 

"Mi-Migu..." he tried choking out his son's name as if asking where he was. 

 

"He's here. It's okay," Cassia purred, frowning when she realized Hector's hand was broken. "It's okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> Ay, mi querido hermano. No te van a volver a tocar. Nunca se meteran con mi familia: Oh, my dear brother. They will never touch you again. They will never mess with my family
> 
> Quedate despierto- Stay awake 
> 
> Ese maldito hombre- That damn man
> 
> No te mereciste esto- You didn't deserve this 
> 
> Espero que pudras en el infierno- I hope you rot in hell
> 
> Te protegere. Por siempre- I will protect you. Forever
> 
> Siempre estare aqui para protegerte, hermano- I will always be here to protect you, brother


End file.
